Starving for your love
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel - B/T Bill a seize ans, et est amoureux du meilleur ami de son grand frère, Tom, qui a dix ans de plus que lui, et avec qui il compte organiser la fête d'anniversaire de son frère. Il en profite pour lui faire du rentre-dedans, peu subtile...


**Starving for your love**

L'adolescent se tourna face au miroir du petit ascenseur, s'examinant dans les moindres détails. Il aplatit de la paume de la main ses longs cheveux noirs, les lissant correctement, et réajusta soigneusement sa tenue, tirant presque nerveusement sur son t-shirt trop court pour en faire disparaitre tous les plis que lui seul parvenait à distinguer.

Le grincement des larges portes métalliques le fit sursauter, et il s'admira une ultime fois dans le miroir, essuyant le peu de fard noir qui avait très légèrement coulé, avant de pénétrer dans le couloir sombre. Il parcourut vivement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa destination, et appuya avec détermination sur la sonnette, profitant des dernières secondes qu'il lui restait pour s'humecter les lèvres, les rendant brillantes.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre dans son encadrement un jeune homme qui haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Bill ? »

« Bonjour Tom ! » fit Bill d'un ton enjoué, claquant une bise sur sa joue avant de s'introduire dans l'appartement sans attendre d'invitation, se dirigeant à grands pas en direction du salon.

Tom secoua la tête, ne s'offusquant pas du comportement de l'androgyne, cela faisait seize ans qu'il le connaissait, depuis la naissance de Bill, en fait, et il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à son comportement familier.

«Mon frère est pas là, au moins ? » cria Bill dans sa direction alors qu'il prenait tranquillement place sur un fauteuil.

« Pas la peine d'hurler » soupira Tom en s'asseyant sur un deuxième divan face au sien « Non, il n'est pas là. »

Le frère de Bill, Andréas, était le meilleur ami de Tom depuis tellement d'années qu'il était impossible de les compter, et allait bientôt fêter ses vingt-six ans. C'était d'ailleurs précisément la raison de la venue de Bill.

« Tant mieux. J'ai décidé qu'on allait organiser une fête pour son anniversaire » déclara Bill en farfouillant dans son espèce de sac à main argenté. Il en extirpa un petit carnet qu'il balança sur la table basse, à quelques centimètres de Tom.

« Tiens, regarde là-dedans, j'ai recopié tout son répertoire de portable, faut que tu m'aides à faire la liste des invités »

« Je suppose que j'ai pas le droit de dire non ? » demanda Tom avec un sourire amusé.

« Effectivement »

Bill se leva alors que Tom saisissait le carnet, et commença à parcourir le salon de long en large, en de grandes enjambées. Il marmonnait quelques nombres de temps à autres, et Tom arrêta de feuilleter la liste de noms, agacé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu peux pas rester tranquille deux secondes ? »

Bill exécuta encore quelques pas avant de lui répondre, un air concentré sur le visage.

« Je mesure la taille de ton appart', je vois pas où organiser la fête ailleurs, et c'est trop tard pour louer une salle »

Il désigna le mur face à lui de la main « Regarde ici on pourrait caser une espèce de buffet avec la bouffe, et là » Il tourna sur lui-même « y'a de la place pour faire une piste de danse, si on colle le canapé contre le mur »

Il adressa un sourire fier à Tom « c'est bien non ? »

« Parfait » Tom leva les yeux au ciel « mon appartement va juste finir ravagé, c'est cool »

« Fais pas ton rabat-joie » soupira l'adolescent « Quoi, me dis pas que t'es déjà trop vieux pour ce genre de choses ?»

Tom grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, outré, et Bill éclata d'un rire franc avant de s'engager dans le couloir.

« Hey ! Tu vas où là ? »

« Voir la taille de ta piaule » répondit simplement Bill.

Tom s'alarma et se retrouva en un temps record entre Bill et la porte de sa chambre, croisant les bras.

« Hors de question » trancha-t-il.

« Quoi, t'as quelque chose à cacher ? Un amant ? Une exposition de sex toys ? Un autel en mon hommage ? » S'amusa Bill, tentant de glisser une main dans le dos du dreadé pour atteindre la poignée.

« Rien de tout ça » soupira Tom en repoussant doucement Bill « C'est juste en total bordel, c'est pas très beau à voir »

« Bien. Alors t'auras intérêt à ranger tout ça pour la fête. » Ordonna Bill.

« On va pas la faire dans ma chambre à ce que je sache » rétorqua Tom « Je la fermerai à clé et basta »

« Mais, comment vont faire les couples ? »

Tom écarquilla les yeux et resta un instant bouche-bée, avant de s'offusquer.

« Personne ne baise chez moi ! »

Le jeune brun l'examina, pensif, avant de déclarer « Tu dois avoir une vie sexuelle bien triste alors ».

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » Il se frappa le front « Jeunesse décadente »

« Tu peux parler, c'est pas moi qui couche avec mon… »

« Okay, c'est bon » Tom leva les mains en signe d'abdication « On fera comme tu voudras »

[…]

Après avoir réglé quelques détails avec Tom et convenu de se revoir plus tard pour l'organisation, Bill se trouvait maintenant dans le logement de son frère, préparant deux chocolats chauds en attendant le retour d'Andréas. Ce dernier lui avait confié un double des clés pour qu'il puisse venir dès que l'envie lui prenait, et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Bill ne s'incruste chez son ainé. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, et le déménagement d'Andreas il y avait presque deux ans avaient été une véritable déchirure pour les deux frères, provoquant des crises de larmes chez Bill.

Mais, et sûrement pour la première fois, Andreas n'avait pas cédé à ses supplications, il ne pouvait pas habiter éternellement chez leurs parents qui, d'ailleurs, ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil la relation quasi-fusionnelle de leurs deux enfants.

Andreas était gay, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait fait son coming-out, et ses géniteurs le tenaient pour responsable de l'effémination croissante de leur benjamin, estimant qu'il avait une influence négative sur lui. En résumé, l'ambiance familiale n'était pas toujours au top, ce qui avait poussé Andreas à quitter le domicile familial, et Bill à se réfugier très souvent chez lui. D'ailleurs il possédait même une chambre attitrée – par pur principe. Elle ne lui servait que pour étaler son bazar, étant donné qu'il dormait généralement dans celle de son frère, sur un matelas ou parfois même dans son lit.

La porte d'entrée claqua et un jeune homme blond platine se précipita dans la cuisine pour s'avachir sur un siège.

« Je suis mort ! » geignit Andreas.

« Tu m'as l'air plutôt vivant pourtant » remarqua Bill en posant une tasse fumante face à lui.

Andreas lui tira la langue et enroula ses doigts autour du mug brûlant, détendant ses doigts crispés par ses longues heures de travail.

« Tu sais pas ce que c'est que de rester debout durant des heures à coiffer des clients avec une conversation totalement inintéressante » Il soupira « Je crois que je connais les histoires de cœur de la moitié de la ville là »

« En parlant d'histoire de cœur… » Sourit innocemment Bill en calant son menton contre sa paume de main, son coude replié posé sur la table.

« Non ! Tu ne me caseras pas avec ce type » le devança Andreas « Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes propres fesses. Ca fait longtemps que tu as pas ramené un mignon petit copain ici pour le tripoter dans ta chambre »

Bill rougit, toussota un peu et reprit une gorgée de chocolat chaud pour se donner bonne contenance.

Le plus âgé sourit tendrement face à la gêne visible de son frère. Bill était plutôt à l'aise à propos de sexe avec les autres, mais Andreas connaissait tout de lui à ce sujet, et ça avait tendance à l'embarrasser.

« Bill, tu sais, je trouve ça bien que tu restes vierge plus longtemps que ton dépravé de frère. »

Bill recracha ce qu'il était en train d'avaler, et Andreas partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui lui valut un regard noir.

[…]

Bill s'étira de tout son long sur le lit, repoussant machinalement le corps qui s'étalait contre lui et qui chuta sur la moquette en un bruit sourd, suivi d'un juron. Bill se redressa immédiatement en position assise et se confondit en excuses.

« Andy, je suis désolé, tu m'en veux pas hein ? Tu t'es pas fais trop mal ?»

Andreas se releva, frottant son dos douloureux, et marmonna un « Ca va » alors que Bill bondissait sur lui pour l'enlacer, encore agenouillé sur le lit.

« Excuse-moi » supplia-t-il encore une fois et Andreas soupira.

« C'est bon j'ai dit » grommela-t-il.

Bill le gratifia d'un énorme sourire qui lui conférait un air enfantin, et relâcha son étreinte, quittant le lit. Ils sortirent d'un même pas hors de la chambre, se chamaillant doucement.

« Enfin réveillés, bande de feignasses »

Ils sursautèrent au son de la voix de Tom, qui était tranquillement attablé, un sachet de croissants en face de lui. Lui aussi possédait un double des clés.

« Tom ! » le salua Andreas en se précipitant vers lui, le serrant entre ses bras et l'étouffant à moitié avec ses cheveux.

« Hey Tom » Bill lui adressa un signe de main, mortellement gêné. « Merci pour les croissants »

Il était courant que Tom débarque à l'improviste dès le matin, mais ce jour-là Bill n'était pas démaquillé de la veille, ses cheveux étaient particulièrement ébouriffés, et il imaginait sans mal la vision pitoyable qu'il devait offrir, surtout dans ce t-shirt informe qui lui tenait office de pyjama. Il baissa le visage et s'assit en face de Tom, à côté de son frère qui avait daigné lâcher son meilleur ami, et se servit un croissant qu'il entreprit de déguster.

Il releva soudainement le regard en entendant son prénom, et répondit machinalement.

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard en cours » répéta son frère « J'ai pas envie de devoir encore signer ton billet d'absence et trouver une excuse bidon, donc… »

« Je te conduis moi si tu veux » proposa Tom « Ca te laisse plus de temps pour te préparer» rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Bill le remercia et s'empressa de finir son petit déjeuner. Il délaissa sa chaise et se dirigea lentement jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires.

« C'est gentil à toi Tom. » Remercia Andreas avec un sourire.

Son meilleur ami ne daigna pas lui répondre, et Andreas remarqua qu'il avait l'air totalement subjugué, mordillant nerveusement son piercing. Il suivit du regard la direction que prenaient les yeux de Tom, glissant le long des jambes interminables, fines et dénudées de son petit frère.

Andreas haussa un sourcil intrigué, réfrénant un gloussement.

Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

Bill disparut dans sa chambre un instant, avant de retraverser le couloir, un tas de vêtements dans les mains, pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain, et Tom sembla enfin revenir à lui, clignant stupidement des yeux comme s'il sortait d'une longue transe.

« Un problème Tom ? » l'interrogea Andreas, un sourire en coin.

« Hein ? Non, je - rien, pourquoi ? » S'emmêla Tom.

« Pour rien » Il secoua doucement la tête, amusé.

Bill s'examina courageusement dans le miroir, et soupira de soulagement. Son maquillage n'avait pas énormément coulé, et il ne semblait pas si affreux qu'il le pensait. Satisfait, il se détourna de la glace pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la douche. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche un minimum, même si Tom l'emmenait au lycée. Il sourit à cette pensée, même s'il se doutait que c'était sûrement pour profiter d'un moment seul tous les deux pour discuter de la fête, ça le réjouissait.

[…]

La musique d'une radio quelconque résonnait dans la voiture, et Tom en chantonnait vaguement l'air à mi-voix, tapotant de son index en rythme sur le volant. Bill l'écoutait presque religieusement, il adorait la voix de Tom, plus virile que celle de son frère. Tout chez Tom était plus masculin qu'Andreas, de toute manière, et Bill l'avait toujours admiré, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses traits étaient fins, le rendant incontestablement beau à ses yeux, mais il restait tout de même masculin, avec ses longues dreads remontées en queue de cheval qui retombaient jusqu'à ses épaules, et ses bras relativement musclés, juste comme Bill les aimait. Pour le reste, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, Tom ayant une forte propension à se dissimuler derrière des vêtements tellement larges que Bill pourrait s'y réfugier - il adorerait le faire, un jour.

Tom prit la parole, le tirant de sa contemplation.

« Alors, je te reprends après les cours, comme ça on aura le temps de contacter les éventuels invités, ça te va ? » proposa Tom.

« Parfait, on va chez toi ou chez moi ? » fit Bill d'une voix aguicheuse.

Tom le dévisagea, surpris, et Bill le gratifia d'une pichenette sur l'épaule.

« Humour, Tom, humour » Il roula des yeux alors que le dreadé se garait en double-file devant son lycée.

« Allez, à tout à l'heure » rajouta-t-il avant de saisir son sac et de sortir du véhicule après un dernier signe de main.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient sous le porche, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.

« J'aime ta ponctualité Bill » remarqua l'une d'elles alors que la sonnerie retentissait justement, leur tirant un éclat de rire général.

[…]

La journée de cours avait été particulièrement ennuyante, bien qu'animée par les bavardages incessants de Bill et sa voisine, quelque soit la matière étudiée, et le lycée déversait maintenant sur le trottoir un flot d'adolescents bruyant. Bill se faufila parmi la foule, essayant d'apercevoir Tom qui devait l'attendre quelque part. Il avança de quelques pas, scrutant les mètres aux alentours, et soupira, blasé. Tom devait sûrement être en retard, il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Il tourna les talons et s'adossa contre un mur, sortant son mp3 pour tromper l'ennui.

[…]

Le corps nu et brûlant se pressait agréablement contre lui, et Tom fit glisser ses longues mains sur son dos humide de transpiration, gémissant doucement alors que l'étreinte se faisait plus passionnée. Un téléphone sonna, troublant l'ambiance érotique, et il devint presque impossible pour Tom d'ignorer cette sonnerie stridente.

« Décroche pas »

Tom ne l'écouta pas et le repoussa gentiment, se penchant et tendant le bras vers le sol pour retrouver son portable à tâtons.

_Nouveau message de Bill : « Tom, Tu glandes quoi ? –' »_

Tom écarquilla les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, puis à son téléphone avant de se frapper le front de la paume de la main.

« Merde. Désolé, faut que j'y aille »

« Tom » Grognement. « T'exagères »

« Ce n'est que partie remise » Il déposa un baiser sur son front « On se voit plus tard »

« Enculé »

Tom rit « Je t'aime bien aussi » avant de s'extirper hors du lit, rassemblant ses vêtements et se rhabillant rapidement.

[…]

Un coup de klaxon retentit et Bill releva les yeux, son regard se posant sur la voiture grise de Tom, il souffla et se dépêcha de rejoindre le véhicule. Tom s'excusa immédiatement pour son retard et Bill fit mine de bouder, croisant ses bras fins contre son torse.

« Fais pas la gueule »

« J'ai poireauté vingt minutes, comme un con ! » l'accusa Bill « pendant que toi tu t'envoyais en l'air »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! »

Bill plissa le nez « Tu pues la sueur, fais pas semblant.»

Tom se renfrogna sur son siège et maugréa « Okay, c'est bon, j'me suis excusé, ça va ? Fais pas ton gamin »

L'adolescent tilta à ce dernier mot et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, ses cheveux dissimulant son visage.

« Tu me trouves puéril ? » questionna-t-il timidement, triturant ses doigts.

Tom se maudit un instant de parler sans réfléchir, et soupira.

« Bill, je n'ai pas dit ça. T'es même plutôt mature pour ton âge, mais tu as 16 ans et j''en ai 26, donc tu me dois le respect, tu vois ? » Il plaisanta, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère inexplicablement tendue. « Je suis de dix ans ton ainé, c'est normal que je te trouve enfantin parfois »

Bill se courba davantage sur son siège, crispant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Dix ans, ça lui paraissait un fossé immense, un obstacle infranchissable, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Bill, ça va ? » Tom s'inquiéta de son mutisme vraiment inhabituel et l'intéressé tourna la tête vers la vitre, fuyant son regard.

« Mal de voiture » Prétexta-t-il « Tu conduis trop mal » Il rit, d'un rire qui sonnait faux, mais Tom ne le perçut pas.

Bill contempla le reflet de cet homme qui le troublait depuis trop longtemps et sentit son cœur se serrer. Tom habitait peut être dans un monde différent du sien, le monde adulte, mais il était bien décidé à y pénétrer, de la même manière qu'il était entré dans sa vie, il y avait des années.

[…]

Andreas attrapa son meilleur ami par la main et l'entraina à sa suite en courant dans les escaliers, faisant pester sa mère qu'ils doublèrent au passage.

« Les enfants, du calme. » soupira-t-elle en les regardant se précipiter dans le chambre de son plus jeune fils. « Et n'essaye pas de porter ton frère sans moi» ajouta-t-elle en pénétrant à son tour dans la chambre colorée.

Andreas se rapprocha du berceau qui trônait au centre de la pièce, effleurant légèrement la joue du poupon. Il sentit Tom le rejoindre, et il redressa vers lui, souriant fièrement :

« Je te présente mon petit frère Bill »

« Euh enchanté » Tom pouffa et Andreas le gratifia d'un coup de coude.

« Te moque pas, il est mignon non ? » insista le jeune blond.

« Oui, bien plus que son frère » le taquina le dreadé, récoltant une tape d'un Andreas outragé.

« Tu veux le prendre ? » proposa la mère, Simone, qui s'était rapprochée silencieusement des deux enfants.

Tom lui adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire et elle se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

« Assieds-toi sur le fauteuil » conseilla-t-elle et Tom s'exécuta docilement.

Simone déposa le bébé entre ses bras, sa tête reposant contre son avant-bras, avant de se reculer et de retourner auprès de son deuxième fils.

Tom dévisagea le nourrisson, et effleura du bout des doigts ses joues rebondis, ses longs cils, sa chevelure fine et presque inexistante, avant de se pencher et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur son front.

« Alors, c'est toi celui qui tente de me piquer mon meilleur ami ? »

« Tom ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » S'insurgea Andreas et Tom rit franchement, son ami réagissait vraiment au quart de tour.

Le bébé remua doucement entre ses bras, signe qu'il se réveillait, et Tom craignit un instant qu'il ne pleure. Bill ouvrit les paupières, dévoilant la déjà jolie couleur noisette des ses yeux trop grands qu'il fixa sur Tom, et ce dernier fondit, serrant la main potelée et aux doigts minuscules dans la sienne, qui paraissait si grande en comparaison. Bill était si petit et fragile, qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, le câliner tendrement.

« Bienvenue dans la vie, p'tit bout » lui chuchota-t-il, ses doigts venant caresser sa peau douce comme la pèche.

[...]

Bill s'étira de tout son long, étendant ses bras et jambes hors du canapé dont le cuir grinça alors que son dos se cambrait à l'extrême. Il se laissa retomber lourdement, sentant les ressorts rebondir sous lui, et bailla largement avant de se racler la gorge.

« Ca va, tout va bien ? » questionna Tom, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Hum, j'en ai marre » souffla Bill en se tournant sur le flanc face à Tom, assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

Il ne tenait même plus le compte de tous les appels qu'il venait de passer, et il lui semblait que sa voix ne se résumerait plus qu'à un mince chuchotement pour le reste de la soirée s'il téléphonait encore une seule fois à un invité. Décidemment, Andreas connaissait trop de monde pour le bien de Bill et Tom, et ces derniers soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« Comme je suis sympa, j'appelle le dernier » déclara Tom, un téléphone dans la main, la liste de numéro dans l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils, posant le petit carnet sur la table basse pour capter davantage la lumière qui s'échappait du plafonnier.

« Soit je suis fatigué, soit t'écris vraiment mal mais, c'est quoi ce chiffre informe là ? »

Tom pointa du doigt un nombre et Bill grogna en se relevant du confortable sofa pour s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, son corps frôlant celui de Tom. Il se pencha en avant, posant sa main sur la cuisse du dreadé pour feindre de s'y appuyer. La chaleur corporelle de Tom était palpable sous ses doigts, se propageant dans son propre bras, et Bill tenta de prêter un peu attention à ce numéro dont il n'avait, à cet instant, absolument rien à carrer.

« Bah, c'est un 2, non ? »

Tom tourna son visage vers le sien, et Bill faillit se perdre dans sa beauté, alors que son odeur musquée s'infiltrait dans ses narines.

« T'es sûr ? J'ai vraiment pas envie de faire un faux numéro et … »

« C'est bon Tom » le coupa Bill « Appelle maintenant, que ce soit fait une bonne fois pour toute »

Tom s'exécuta en grommelant, portant le téléphone à son oreille et l'adolescent tapota sa jambe de ses doigts avant de les y faire glisser lentement, les muscles de Tom se contractèrent légèrement.

« Arrête ça me fait des frissons » pouffa l'adulte, chassant la main fine de Bill.

« C'est le but » souffla Bill contre son oreille et Tom le dévisagea, interloqué.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel « j'aime bien t'emmerder, fais pas cette tête ».

Tom lui tira la langue avant de pester « Merde, répondeur ! »

Bill rit franchement et délaissa son siège pour se lever et s'étirer une nouvelle fois, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, son t-shirt se remontant légèrement, dévoilant une parcelle de peau tatouée qui attira un instant l'attention de Tom.

« T'es crevé toi » constata judicieusement Tom.

« Ouais, tu m'ramènes » articula Bill entre deux bâillements.

«Pas le choix, il est tard »

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil « C'était pas une question »

[…]

Bill était étendu en étoile sur son lit double, enveloppé par l'obscurité totale de sa chambre et la douce chaleur diffusée par le chauffage électrique qui ronronnait doucement, seul bruit troublant le silence paisible. Tom l'avait déposé chez lui quelques temps auparavant, et depuis son esprit était complètement obnubilé par le jeune homme si séduisant. Il caressa mollement son ventre dénudé du bout des doigts alors que ses pensées divaguaient de plus en plus, se décousant à mesure que le sommeil s'insinuait en lui. Tom. Ses sens le connaissaient tellement bien qu'il pouvait parfaitement imaginer sa présence auprès de lui, humer son odeur masculine et ressentir le toucher chaud de sa peau contre sa paume.

Il souleva ses paupières qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir closes et plongea dans deux orbes scintillants dans la nuit. Une de ses deux mains vint lentement se poser contre le torse nu au dessus du sien, au niveau d'un cœur qu'il sentait battre vivement, tandis que la seconde s'égarait quelque part dans la longue chevelure, dénouant les fines dreadlocks qui retombèrent en un bruissement discret, effleurant ses propres épaules dénudées. Le visage en face du sien se rapprocha, et il put pleinement se perdre dans la couleur noisette des yeux si proches des siens. La respiration brûlante de l'autre embrasa sa peau et Bill murmura doucement.

« Tom ? »

Les lèvres douces frôlèrent les siennes et il ferma les yeux, une main glissant jusqu'à s'agripper faiblement à la hanche de Tom, alors que l'autre s'enroulait autour de sa nuque, poussant l'adulte à réduire à néant le distance presque inexistante qui séparait leurs bouches. Leurs lèvres s'attachèrent et Bill goûta timidement leur sucré du bout de sa langue qui fut délicatement aspirée dans la bouche de Tom qui la cajola de la sienne. Bill fondait littéralement alors que le baiser se faisait toujours aussi tendre mais de plus en plus poussé, leurs langues se nouant plus fortement et leurs doigts voyageant davantage sur le corps de l'autre.

Bill ne savait plus où s'arrêtait sa bouche et où elle rejoignait celle de Tom, et il gémit légèrement, pressant encore davantage son visage contre le sien. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais connu baiser plus exquis, et il crut mourir quand les lèvres délaissèrent les siennes, rompant le délicieux échange.

Il rouvrit les paupières, encore, et une écrasante sensation de solitude s'empara de lui, humidifiant ses yeux alors que ses joues étaient encore rosies par le souvenir de ce qui n'était finalement qu'un rêve. Très réaliste, trop même, et Bill se roula en boule, ramenant sa couette sur lui. Soudainement, il avait froid, et même le chauffage qui tournait à puissance maximale ne pouvait le réchauffer. La seule chose qui y parviendrait serait la chaleur corporelle de Tom, son corps entourant celui, frêle, du jeune androgyne qui grelottait présentement de froid, de tristesse et de manque.

Car Tom lui manquait, affreusement. C'était stupide, c'était sûrement malsain d'une certaine manière, mais il crevait d'envie de le sentir contre lui, de se réfugier au creux des bras de l'adulte. Adulte, Bill haïssait ce terme qui résumait son problème le plus important. Il était encore mineur, Tom était majeur, et il paraissait impossible qu'il réussisse un jour à attirer sur lui des sentiments amoureux de la part de Tom. Et pourtant, lui-même en avait pour Tom depuis toujours, lui semblait-il. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours eu une sorte de faible pour Tom, qui ne cessait de s'intensifier avec les années, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, murissait et que son corps réclamait plus d'amour et d'attention. Il ne pouvait le contrôler, c'était ancré en lui depuis si longtemps que ça lui paraissait naturel.

[…]

A peine était-il réveillé de sa sieste de début d'après-midi, que Bill n'avait déjà plus qu'une envie, celle de rejoindre son frère. Du haut de ses six ans, il adorait déjà son ainé, le considérant comme le meilleur frère qu'il puisse exister sur l'ensemble de la Terre. Il s'extirpa de son lit d'enfant et parcourut le trajet qui le séparait de la chambre d'Andréas, se prenant les pieds dans son pyjama légèrement trop grand. Atteignant sa destination, il toqua quelques coups à la porte, comme on lui avait appris à le faire, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment utile avec son frère.

« Entre Bill » lui intima Andreas, et Bill s'exécuta avec joie, refermant la lourde porte derrière lui. Il se tourna vers le lit et se figea un instant, surpris. Quelqu'un d'autre y était assis en tailleurs en face de son frère et il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, sautillant presque jusqu'à lui.

« Tomi ! » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il grimpait laborieusement sur le matelas, se dirigeant ensuite à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'adolescent de seize ans.

Il prit tranquillement place entre les jambes de Tom, appuyant son petit dos contre le torse du dreadé. Ce dernier échangea un regard attendri avec son meilleur ami, ébouriffant d'une main les cheveux encore courts et châtains de l'enfant.

« Hey Bill, bien dormi, la marmotte ? »

Bill croisa les bras, releva son visage vers le sien et plissant ses yeux.

« Je suis pas une marmotte d'abord ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Les deux adolescents secouèrent la tête à l'unisson, et reprirent leur discussion, le ronronnement de leurs voix berçant doucement Bill.

Ce dernier avait son regard toujours fixé sur Tom, examinant minutieusement la moindre parcelle de son visage. Il tendit un bras vers le haut et la posa contre la joue de Tom. Ses doigts potelés remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ses tempes, découvrant la peau douce, sans ces imperfections caractéristiques de la puberté.

« T'es beau Tomi» déclara solennellement Bill, tirant un léger rougissement à Tom.

« Tom, je crois que t'as un admirateur » se moqua Andreas, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres face à l'attitude de son jeune frère.

Ledit admirateur se leva sur le lit, se tournant vers le dreadé. Il le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde, puis, vivement, avança son visage vers celui de Tom. Il déposa un court instant ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser purement chaste, avant de se reculer, se retrouvant face aux yeux ronds de l'adolescent.

« Euh, Bill, t'es sur que ça va ? » interrogea Andreas en un gloussement.

Son petit frère fit volte-face et affirma sur un ton innocent, le regard brillant :

« C'est comme papa et maman quand ils se disent ''Je t'aime'' » Il tapa dans ses mains, fier de lui. «Et moi j'aime Tom »

Un immense fou rire s'empara du blond platine alors que Tom secouait la tête de droite à gauche, attendri par le petit garçon qu'il prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

« T'es vraiment trop mignon »

[…]

Bill se tournait et se retournait dans son lit depuis ce qu'il lui paraissait une éternité, yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il se sentait mal, subissant un de ces coups de blues typiquement adolescent, qui vous tombe dessus sans prévenir et vous tire vers le bas, vous abîmant dans de sombres pensées.

Si tout était encore comme il y avait seulement deux ans, Bill aurait rejoint à pas de loups la chambre de son frère, se faufilant doucement sous sa couette pour recevoir son réconfort et son étreinte rassurante. Mais Andreas avait déménagé, et Bill avait pourtant, en cet instant, un cruel besoin de son frère, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais ce qui le rongeait tant. Devant lui, et devant Tom, il ne laissait jamais transparaître ce sentiment de plus en plus envahissant qu'il éprouvait pour le second ; il plaisantait avec lui, le taquinait, se comportait un peu comme le petit frère chieur, mais sympa, que Tom n'avait pas. Mais quand il était seul, il se permettait d'extérioriser ce qu'il intériorisait en présence du jeune homme, et c'était douloureux, souvent.

Il ne se comprenait pas, ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait autant apprécier –joli euphémisme – quelqu'un de dix ans plus âgé que lui, qui l'avait presque vu naître et grandir.

Bill soupira pour la millième fois de la soirée, et tendit un bras sur le côté pour tâtonner sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de son portable. Il le trouva et roula sur le flanc, avant de faire coulisser le petit écran, dévoilant le clavier. Machinalement, il composa ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, ne se préoccupant pas de l'heure affolement tardive qu'affichait l'appareil.

Il patienta quelques instants, avant que le bip d'appel ne résonne plusieurs fois.

« Hey Billi » la voix d'Andreas se fit entendre, légèrement essoufflée « Un problème ? »

Bill sourit faiblement, avec son frère, il n'avait même pas besoin de s'excuser de l'heure largement plus que tardive.

« Je te dérange pas ? » s'enquit-il.

« Hum, je suis avec Tom là en fait, mais… » Il toussota et la mine de Bill s'assombrit.

Ils avaient tout deux parfaitement conscience de l'aveu implicite qui flottait dans leur conversation, et Bill souffla.

« C'est bon, c'était pas grave » Il passa une main sur son front « Faites pas trop de folie »

Et il raccrocha, éteignant son portable et le glissant sous son oreiller avant de se rallonger sur le ventre. Il enfouit son visage au creux du coussin, expirant sa frustration, et il s'endormit, vaincu par un sommeil las.

[…]

Trois jours après, mercredi après-midi, journée particulièrement pluvieuse, c'était cellule de crise chez Bill. Plusieurs pots d' Häagen-Dazs® gisaient sur la moquette, et cinq adolescents étaient avachis un peu partout dans la chambre de l'androgyne, parlant avec animation depuis plus de deux heures. Bill adorait cette ambiance bon enfant qui régnait, c'était ses amies les plus proches, son petit monde, qui avait d'ailleurs souvent tendance à graviter autour de sa personne.

Mais il n'était pas à proprement parler une espèce de leader de groupe, non, c'était juste le plus charismatique, le plus attractif, et aussi le plus masculin, vu qu'il n'avait que des filles pour amies. Il faut dire que son côté excentrique agaçait assez rapidement les quelques garçons avec qui il parvenait à nouer un lien infime. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, Fanny, Kristin, il n'était sincèrement rien sans elles, et il n'envisageait sérieusement pas la vie sans Maëva et Sarah non plus.

Et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle ils les avaient réunis chez lui, pour les consulter sur ce fameux problème qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

« Les filles »

Le brouhaha ambiant cessa immédiatement, et quatre paires d'yeux se rivèrent sur lui. Bill se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous voyez Tom, le meilleur ami de mon frère ? » commença-t-il.

« Tu veux parler de l'adorable Tom qui est si incroyablement beau et sexy ? » la taquina Kristin, en battant exagérément des cils.

« Et qui est aussi si intelligent, et drôle, et super sympa » reprit Fanny en imitant la façon de parler de l'adolescent.

« Et dont t'es secrètement amoureux ? » remarqua judicieusement Maëva avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Non jamais entendu parler » conclut ironiquement Sarah, avec un sourire. « Pourquoi ? »

Bill croisa les bras sur son torse et les fusilla du regard.

« Je ne suis pas secrètement amoureux de Tom. »

Il marqua une pause devant le scepticisme visible de ses amies, et enchaina.

« Disons, que c'est plus secrètement maintenant…»

Une cacophonie de « j'en étais sûre » retentit et Bill se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ramenant ses genoux repliés contre son torse et les encerclant des ses bras.

« Bill, ça va pas ? » s'enquit Fanny en se rapprochant de son ami, et en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Bill enroula le sien autour de sa taille, enfouissant son nez contre son cou, se dissimulant presque derrière les cheveux longs et bouclés de la jeune fille.

Il chuchota, de manière pourtant audible pour les autres habitants de la pièce, troublant le lourd silence qui s'était imposé.

« Je sais plus quoi faire » Il releva le visage vers ses amies «Il est tellement parfait, tellement tout, et je suis que dalle à côté de lui. »

Kristin fondit littéralement devant ses yeux larmoyants alors que Sarah se levait d'un bon. D'un pas, elle se trouva face à lui et le fustigea en le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« Alors déjà, tu vas me retirer tout de suite cet air désespéré, et ensuite, tu vas te bouger un peu. Depuis quand tu te laisses abattre comme ça ? Je sais que t'es une tapette finie, mais de là à te lamenter sans rien faire, tu me déçois. T'es le premier à chauffer tout ce qui a une queue juste pour le fun alors, tu vas te bouger un peu ! Ton Tom t'as pas grand-chose à faire pour le tenir par les couilles. Tu te déhanches deux fois et c'est bon, il craque. »

Un léger blanc s'installa, avant que Maëva n'éclate de rire sans raison apparente, explosant la tension qui planait dans la chambre.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Bill, mais il s'estompa presque aussitôt.

« Je te rappelle qu'il a dix ans de plus que moi ! C'est un adulte et je suis un gamin pour lui ! » Fit-il d'un ton las en se relevant, cherchant à retrouver un pot de glace survivant.

« Bill » soupira Maëva, « t'as plus vraiment l'air d'un gamin » décréta-t-elle en le reluquant de la tête au pied.

« Je confirme » acquiesça Fanny avec un air appréciateur. « Alors, tu le vois quand ? »

« Il passe me prendre » Maeva ricana et Bill leva les yeux au ciel, décidant de l'ignorer « dans une heure, en sortant de son boulot. On doit chercher la déco, pour la fête »

« On a une heure pour te rendre le plus craquant possible, c'est parti ! » s'exclama Kristin, se dirigeant déjà vers l'armoire pour examiner une par une toutes les fringues qu'elle contenait.

[...]

Bill achevait de se maquiller, remotivé au maximum par ses amies qui l'avaient quitté cinq minutes à peine auparavant. Il était déterminé, et c'était d'un mouvement sec qu'il appliqua la dernière couche de mascara. La sonnerie retentit dans la maison et il se jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, avant de se précipiter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, les chaines pendant autour de son cou clinquant à chacun de ses pas.

Il expira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte sur Tom, lui adressant un immense sourire. Ce dernier était contagieux, et le dreadé sourit à son tour avant de le saluer.

Bill ferma la porte à clé et devança Tom, descendant les petites marches du perron pour se diriger vers l'Audi garée en contrebas. Il sentait le regard de l'adulte sur lui, et il accentua son déhanchement naturel avant d'atteindre la voiture et se retourner vers lui.

« Bah alors, t'attends quoi ? »

Il haussa un sourcil alors que Tom clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, toujours figé sur le seuil de la maison. Le dreadé secoua doucement la tête, chassant ses préoccupations de son esprit pour rejoindre Bill et déverrouiller la voiture.

Il prit place derrière le volant, Bill sur le siège adjacent, et démarra.

Le trajet se déroula dans un calme inhabituel, et Tom lança un regard à Bill, s'interrogeant sur son silence. Il remarqua que les yeux de l'adolescent étaient fixés sur lui, le dévisageant sans gène, et il reporta aussitôt son attention sur la route, troublé.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » plaisanta-t-il

« Non. C'est juste que t'es beaucoup plus agréable à contempler que la route » dit Bill d'un ton naturel.

« Euh…bah…merci » balbutia Tom, ne s'attendant véritablement pas à ce compliment.

Et Bill se sentit fier du léger rougissement qui orna discrètement ses joues.

[…]

« Celle là ! Il faut absolument prendre celle là ! » S'écria Bill en sautillant, une guirlande multicolore dans les mains.

« Bill, elle est franchement horrible » soupira Tom « Sincèrement ! Et puis, les guirlandes tout court c'est immonde alors range moi-ça, et viens voir les ballons »

« Tom, allez ! » supplia l'androgyne « elle est trop funny, steuplait ! »

« Bill… » Tom évita de regarder les grands yeux suppliant de l'adolescent « J'ai dit non ! »

« Mais ! C'est juste une guirlande, allez ! »

Employant les grands moyens, Bill s'agenouilla devant Tom, encerclant ses genoux des ses bras.

« Tomi, s'il te plait » insista-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le visage de Bill se situait approximativement au mauvais endroit, et Tom se dégagea vivement de son étreinte, comme électrifié.

« Okay, comme tu veux » céda-t-il, encore confus.

Voir Bill dans cette position lui avait envoyé des frissons dans tout le corps, et il transféra nerveusement son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

« Bon, viens par là » finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers le rayon adjacent, et l'adolescent le suivit docilement, tenant encore fièrement la guirlande entre ses mains.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'étalage, et il entendit Bill soupirer à ses côtés.

« Tout est hideux. Sérieux, je veux pas que ton appartement soit décoré avec ce genre de…trucs indéfinissables » râla-t-il en regardant avec dédain les décorations exposées.

« Je crois qu'il faudra faire avec. Tiens regarde ces ballons ! » Déclara Tom en saisissant un sachet.

« J'aime pas les ballons.» affirma Bill en croisant les bras.

« Et bien tu regarderas ailleurs ! » résista l'adulte « Je te signale que c'est moi qui paye, donc c'est moi qui choisis » trancha-t-il.

« Oh, autoritaire, j'aime ça » dit Bill en papillonnant des yeux en direction de Tom. « Tu manies le fouet aussi ? »

« Bill ! »

« Quoi ? Ca pourrait être très intéressant » chuchota Bill à l'oreille du dreadé avant de s'écarter en riant.

Tom le dévisagea et Bill changea de sujet, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Allez, on va choisir les trucs pour la table » décida-t-il tout en agrippant le poignet de Tom pour le tirer à sa suite.

[…]

Tom lâcha un lourd soupir lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans son appartement, les bras chargés de sacs emplis de décorations en tout genre. Il déposa son fardeau sur le sol du salon avant de s'affaler de tout son long sur le canapé, suivi de près par Bill, les mains vides, qui s'assit tranquillement sur l'accoudoir.

« Tu aurais au moins pu m'aider à porter » grogna Tom et Bill lui tira la langue.

« Pas moyen, je suis fragile tu sais » déclara l'adolescent tout en tripotant doucement les dreads qu'il pouvait atteindre. « J'adore tes cheveux, tu sais » déclara-t-il sans raison.

« Euhm, merci » sourit Tom, avant de fermer les yeux, appréciant l'attention.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel Bill, songeur, massait doucement le crâne de Tom qui s'endormait presque. L'adolescent soupira doucement, avant de lâcher : « Tu te souviens, quand j'avais six ans, et que je t'ai embrassé ? »

Tom rouvrit les yeux et rit « Oui, c'était trop mignon.»

« Moi je ne m'en souviens plus, c'est Andreas qui me l'a raconté des centaines de fois. » Il marqua une pause, tournant son regard vers celui de Tom.

« C'est dommage d'oublier ça » rajouta-t-il en passant distraitement son index sur ses lèvres.

Tom détourna les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il alors que Bill enroulait une de ses dreadlocks autour de son pouce. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et Tom se redressa sur le canapé.

« Je peux rester encore un peu ? » dit finalement l'adolescent, et Tom acquiesça.

Bill le gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de s'assoir à ses côtés, posant des pieds nus sur le canapé et repliant ses jambes de manière à pouvoir appuyer son menton contre ses genoux.

« Tu veux regarder un film ? » proposa Tom, troublant Bill dans ses pensées et ce dernier hocha la tête.

Bientôt, il se retrouva blotti contre le dreadé, sa tête reposant contre son épaule et son cœur battant furieusement face à cette proximité. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et seul le bruit du film qui passait à l'écran se faisait entendre. Bill se surprit à fermer les yeux, et à se rapprocher encore davantage de Tom, si cela était possible, passant son bras derrière son dos. Il se sentait enveloppé par sa chaleur corporelle et son odeur, et il devait avouer qu'il adorait ça. Son souffle se faisait plus long et régulier contre le cou de Tom, et celui-ci se sentit presque troublé, avant qu'un léger sourire étire ses lèvres et qu'il caresse machinalement les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la nuque.

La présence de Bill contre lui était étrangement agréable, presque trop agréable pour être normale. Il avait toujours été assez proche de Bill, étant donné qu'il le connaissait comme s'il était son propre frère, mais ces derniers temps l'attitude de l'adolescent le perturbait. Exactement comme à cet instant, où les lèvres humides de Bill se posaient contre sa peau, timidement d'abord, puis plus pressantes. Elles suçotèrent son épiderme avec douceur, et Tom ouvrit de grands yeux dans le noir, tout son corps se figeant sous le contact inattendu.

Il sentit distinctement le piercing de Bill l'effleurer, et ses doigts se crisper dans son dos, et il resta silencieux et pétrifié, ne sachant comme réagir. Il ne savait pas si Bill avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il lui avait semblé être sur le point de s'endormir quelques secondes à peine auparavant. Et le pire, c'est qu'il aimait ce contact doux, et ce corps frêle contre le sien.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis plus rien, et Tom fut soulagé lorsqu'il constata que Bill s'était endormi, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles qui lui tirèrent un petit rire nerveux.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, maintenant, n'osant esquisser le moindre mouvement de peur de réveiller l'androgyne.

Le portable de Bill se mit à sonner, mettant terme au questionnement de Tom, et le brun grogna fortement, glissant une main dans sa poche pour en extirper son téléphone qu'il porta à son oreille, avant de se rendre compte que c'était seulement un sms. Il soupira lourdement et l'ouvrit.

_« Alors, t'as enfin sauté sur ton Tom ? »_

Bill rougit violemment et ferma rapidement le message, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à Tom qui rallumait les lumières.

« Je te ramène » déclara celui-ci, et aucun autre mot ne fut échangé.

Bill se sentait à la fois mortifié et aux anges alors qu'il enfilait distraitement son manteau. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de Tom sur sa langue, et il n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avoir osé faire ça. Il se demandait ce que Tom pouvait penser à cet instant, et il baissa les yeux alors qu'il le suivait hors de l'appartement.

Ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, et le trajet s'effectua dans un lourd silence jusqu'à la maison de Bill. Tom gara la voiture, mais Bill n'en sortit pas tout de suite. A la place, il se tourna vers Tom, hésitant une dernière fois, avant de se lancer.

Il détacha sa ceinture et se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Tom qui cligna stupidement des yeux.

« C'est juste pour savoir ce que j'ai oublié » affirma Bill avec un sourire « Au revoir » rajouta-t-il avant de sortir hâtivement de la voiture, rejoignant son chez-lui à grands pas.

Il ferma rapidement la porte d'entrée, et s'adossa à elle, passant rêveusement ses doigts sur sa bouche. Il espérait juste que Tom ne le prendrait pas pour un fou.

« Ca va chéri ? » le questionna sa mère, lui portant un regard intrigué.

Bill acquiesça distraitement. « J'ai pas faim» déclara-t-il, avant de s'enfuir dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre sous les yeux blasés de sa mère.

Il fallait absolument qu'il raconte ça à quelqu'un, et il répondit hâtivement au message que Maëva lui avait envoyé quelques minutes auparavant, avant de l'appeler finalement, s'affalant sur son lit.

[…]

Bill venait de fêter ses onze ans, et il se sentait fièrement grand, surtout qu'il entrait au collège dans quelques jours. Pour fêter ça, Andreas avait décidé de l'emmener au restaurant. Enfin, dans un fast-food, mais pour les deux frères cela revenait au même tellement ils adoraient cette nourriture.

Ils étaient sensés y retrouver Tom, et Bill fut surpris lorsqu'ils le retrouvèrent à l'entrée, accompagné d'un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Mickaël, je te présente Bill, le frère d'Andy, et Bill je te présente mon copain » présenta Tom avec un sourire alors que la bouche de Bill s'ouvrait en un « o ».

Il ne s'y attendait pas, Andreas ne l'avait pas averti, il ne put s'empêcher d'examiner discrètement le fameux Mickaël de la tête aux pieds alors qu'ils entraient dans le MacDo.

Le bras de Tom était enroulé autour de sa taille, et Bill sentit quelque chose d'inconnu lui serrer l'estomac lorsqu'il le vit chuchoter contre l'oreille de son petit ami.

Il essaya de l'ignorer alors qu'ils passaient tous commande, et se dirigeaient vers une table. Ils prirent place, Bill en face de Mickaël, et il le dévisagea une nouvelle fois. Il le trouvait énormément moins beau que Tom, et surtout très antipathique. Pourtant Andreas semblait l'apprécier aussi, alors qu'il riait à la blague qu'il venait de dire.

Bill s'empêcha de grogner alors que la boule de son ventre semblait grossir davantage. Il déglutit, avalant durement son morceau de hamburger et faillit le recracher lorsque Tom se pencha soudainement vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser. D'ici, ils pouvaient presque distinguer le mouvement de leurs langues et il se leva soudainement, courant presque jusqu'aux toilettes.

Elles étaient vides, et il s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo. Il se sentait trembler pour une raison inconnu et une inexplicable envie de pleurer lui noua la gorge. Il ne comprenait pas, et ça le rendait encore plus malade.

« Bill ! » s'exclama Andreas en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Bill secoua négativement la tête et se réfugia dans l'étreinte inquiète de son frère, craquant et pleurant contre son épaule.

« Chut, ça va aller » le réconforta son ainé « On peut rentrer si tu te sens pas bien »

Bill murmura un « oui » presque inaudible et Andreas le relâcha, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ils sortirent des toilettes et retournèrent à leur table.

« On va rentrer, Bill se sent pas bien » les informa le plus âgé.

« Oh Bill ! Ton maquillage a coulé, t'étais trop mignon avec ! » Déclara Tom, et Bill rougit furieusement, enfouissant son visage contre le torse d'Andreas.

Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, étrangement.

[…]

Bill calcula les minutes qu'il restait avant la fin du cours, et soupira longuement. Encore vingt longues minutes avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, et il se tortilla d'impatience sur sa chaise, récoltant un coup de coude de Fanny, sa voisine.

« Arrête un peu, tu vas le revoir ton Tom, t'inquiète »

« Mais on s'est pas revu depuis avant-hier» geignit Bill « et je vais me sentir trop gêné »

« Si tu réfléchissais avant d'agir aussi, des fois » soupira son amie

« Mais il est tellement sexy » gémit l'adolescent, se dandinant davantage sur son siège.

« Ca c'est ton avis » répliqua Fanny, et Bill la gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule.

«N'insulte pas Tom ! » grogna-t-il.

« Ridicule Bill. Totalement ridicule. »

Bill croisa les bras sur son torse et se mit à bouder.

« Tout ira bien ! Evite juste de dire quelque chose de stupide, genre ''tu sais que je suis capable d'enfoncer tout un goulot de bouteille dans ma bouche, Tom'' »

« Comment tu sais que je sais faire ça ? » s'exclama Bill, ahuri.

« C'est ce que t'as sorti à Evan la dernière fois. T'étais même pas bourré » crut-elle bon de préciser.

« Oh. » Bill se tut « Okay, je ferais attention »

Les minutes passèrent, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il bondit presque de sa chaise pour se précipiter hors de la classe. Il dévala les escaliers et atteignit le portail du lycée. Il chercha la voiture de Tom du regard, espérant que, cette fois, il ne serait pas en retard.

Il la repéra, très mal garée en double file, et se précipita vers elle, sentant malgré lui ses mains se faire moites. Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager.

« Hey » lança-t-il, et Tom lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire qui le laissa sans voix un instant.

« J'ai eu la réponse de tous les invités » déclara l'adulte tout en démarrant le véhicule « donc on va pouvoir faire la liste de bouffe et boisson à acheter »

« Oh joie » soupira Bill « Ca va être une super soirée, ce soir, je le sens » rit-il « Heureusement, je la passe avec toi » rajouta-t-il, se maudissant presque immédiatement.

Pas de choses stupides, lui avait conseillé son amie, et il songea qu'il commençait mal.

Tom ne répondit pas, restant concentré sur la route, et Bill lança la conversation sur un autre sujet.

«Tu sais ce que tu vas offrir à Andy ? Moi je n'ai aucune idée. »

« Je sais pas, je sais qu'il voulait faire ce tatouage sur le torse là. »

« Tellement gay » soupira Bill « après il critique mon tatouage sur l'aine. »

« T'as un tatouage ! » s'écria Tom, surpris.

« Ouais, je l'ai fait y'a deux mois, je te montrerais si tu veux» proposa Bill en haussant un sourcil.

Tom se racla la gorge « Okay. Bon, je connais deux autres potes qui voudront bien se mettre avec nous pour le payer »

« Génial, au moins ça, c'est fait » conclut Bill alors que Tom garait la voiture au pied de l'immeuble.

[…]

« Beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool » ordonna Bill alors que Tom dressait la liste des boissons à acheter.

« Bill ! Mais enfin dans quel monde tu vis ? »

« Celui des jeunes, vieux fossile »

« Je te permets pas ! » s'insurgea Tom.

« Non mais, comprends moi Tom, il y aura des beaux célibataires, je suis sûr, faudra bien qu'ils boivent un peu et qu'ils succombent à mon charme. »

« T'as besoin de faire boire pour …et attends ! » se coupa lui-même Tom « Tu comptes te taper un inconnu où j'ai mal compris là ? » fit-il sèchement, passant en mode grand frère protecteur.

Bill sourit énigmatiquement.

« Ca dépend, tu es un beau célibataire, ça serait pas un inconnu si c'était toi »

La mâchoire de Tom se décrocha alors qu'il fixait Bill d'un air incrédule.

« Quoi ?»

« Je déconnais Tom » dit Bill en détachant bien toutes les syllabes « T'es sur les nerfs toi, hein »

Tom se détendit légèrement, toujours méfiant « Evite ce genre de sous-entendu Bill »

« Peut être que si t'étais moins vieux-jeu, aussi… » Rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

« Bien sûr, c'est ma faute maintenant si t'arrêtes pas de… » Commença le dreadé, énervé.

« Quoi ? »

Silence.

« Tom ? »

« Laisse tomber, c'est rien » soupira-t-il « Bon, si on passait à l'apéro »

« J'ai hâte de passer au dessert » rit Bill, et Tom lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable « Okay j'arrête… » Céda l'adolescent.

[…]

« C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a embrassé. Et il lui restait des miettes de petits pains dans la bouche. Affreux. J'ai cru mourir de rire et de dégoût en même temps. Surtout qu'il avait cette manière désagréable de tourner sa langue, j'aurais mis la langue dans un mixer ça aurait été la même chose ! »

Tom éclata de rire et Bill le suivit.

« Du coup je l'ai largué. On n'était vraiment pas compatible buccalement. » Finit-il.

Il était 21heures passées, et cela faisait un moment que Bill et Tom avait délaissé leur liste de course pour discuter de leur passé amoureux peu glorieux. Ils s'étaient affalés sur le canapé, et Bill avait empiété de plus en plus sur l'espace personnel de Tom, lentement, mais sûrement, au cours du temps. Maintenant, Tom était couché sur le dos, et Bill à moitié sur lui, allongé sur son flanc droit, son dos reposant contre le dossier du sofa et son bras sur le torse de Tom.

Leurs rires s'étouffèrent dans l'ambiance bon enfant de la pièce, et un silence serein s'installa, durant lequel les yeux de Bill fixèrent longuement ceux de Tom. Le contact visuel sembla presque figer le temps, et Bill dut se tirer violemment de sa contemplation pour ne pas s'y noyer. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, avant de regarder Tom sérieusement, presque timidement.

« Tom, t'as déjà été amoureux de mon frère ? »

La question brûlait les lèvres de l'adolescent depuis un long moment, et elle prit Tom au dépourvu, le laissant sans voix de longues secondes. Puis il soupira, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Non, Bill. On a toujours été amis, et très proches, et je sais que certaines choses ont pu te faire croire le contraire, mais on n'est même jamais sortis ensemble. L'amour doit être un des rares domaines dans lesquels on ne se complète pas » conclut-t-il en passant furtivement ses doigts contre la joue chaude de Bill.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement, se maudissant pour ça. Il avait une tendance à prendre trop à cœur les moindres gestes affectueux de Tom ces dernières années. Pourtant, ils avaient toujours été présents, et le seraient sûrement encore longtemps, mais cela n'empêchait pas Bill de rosir plus ou moins discrètement.

Le moment où l'admiration de Bill pour Tom s'était transformée en amour, il n'aurait su le définir. Il avait l'impression que c'était en lui depuis qu'il avait conscience de le connaitre, il l'avait toujours préféré à n'importe quel autre ami de son frère, l'avait toujours trouvé plus drôle, beau, intéressant, que n'importe quel autre garçon ou jeune homme de son âge. Et il était venu un temps où il avait juste fallu qu'il soit assez grand pour tout interpréter, pour comprendre qu'il avait inexplicablement un faible plutôt fort pour le meilleur ami de son frère, de dix ans son aîné.

Difficile à concevoir, au début, et puis il s'était fait à l'idée, il ne pouvait de toute façon plus rien changer. Et Bill songea que maintenant, c'était déjà beaucoup trop tard, que Tom l'avait déjà trop envahi pour qu'il puisse encore l'exiler de lui-même.

« Allo là Terre » fit moqueusement Tom, passant une main devant son visage.

Les paupières de Bill papillonnèrent et il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, je pensais »

« A quoi ? » s'enquit Tom, et Bill répondit en haussant un sourcil énigmatique.

« A toi »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna l'adulte « Et plus précisément ? »

Bill se pinça les lèvres, avant de rétorquer, narquois « Je pensais au moment où je t'ai surpris en position compromettante. Tu te souviens ? »

Le dreadé grogna, croisant les bras sur son torse, « Va te faire foutre »

« T'es candidat ? » demanda sournoisement le brun, et Tom hurla.

« Bill putain ! »

[…]

Il était quinze heure de l'après-midi, et Bill était plus que ravi d'avoir fini les cours une heure plus tôt que prévu, grâce à l'absence bénie de son professeur de mathématiques. C'était d'ailleurs sa deuxième raison d'être heureux, il détestait cette matière. Et surtout, il avait hâte de retrouver son frère. Il avait beau avoir quatorze ans et son frère vingt-quatre, il adorait toujours autant passer du temps avec lui.

Tout en remettant en place ses écouteurs d'ipod sur ses oreilles, il gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de sa maison. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma délicatement derrière lui, avant de se diriger d'un pas dansant jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, chantonnant légèrement les paroles de la chanson qu'il écoutait, trop fort, sur son baladeur.

Tout naturellement, il se dirigea, comme à son habitude, vers la chambre de son frère, larguant son sac de cours dans la sienne au passage. Il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux tout en ouvrant la porte, et se figea dans cette position, bouche bée.

Tous les détails l'assaillirent en même temps, la forte odeur de transpiration, les corps luisant de sueur, la chaleur étouffante et moite, la façon dont les longues dreads détachées retombaient sur les épaules de son frère, les mouvements rapides de Tom entre les jambes écartées d'Andreas, la couleur doré de son corps finement musclé, le visage rougi de son frère et la lueur de panique qui traversa son regard voilé lorsque que leurs yeux se croisèrent et qu'il tenta de repousser Tom.

Bill claqua vivement la porte et s'enfuit au courant jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant tomber son Ipod dans sa course, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit de grands yeux, cherchant à analyser ce qu'il venait juste de voir. C'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à découvrir.

Est-ce qu'Andreas lui avait caché qu'il sortait avec Tom ? Ca paraissait pourtant ridicule, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne lui dise pas, il lui disait toujours quand il avait un nouveau copain.

Il fut perturbé dans ses réflexions par son frère qui pénétra dans la pièce, rhabillé d'une manière assez aléatoire. Il le regarda silencieusement s'approcher, et s'agenouiller devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Bill »

Bill dirigea son regard dénué de toute expression vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sors avec Tom ? » demanda Bill, plus vexé que son frère lui ai caché ça que choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Non »

Bill haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Donc tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« C'est mon meilleur ami »répondit simplement le blond.

« Et vous couchez ensemble » constata Bill, songeur.

Aucun des deux frères ne prononça un mot durant une longue minute, Andreas réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait expliquer à son frère.

« Je ne devrais pas vraiment te dire ça, mais de toute manière tu sais déjà qu'on peut coucher avec quelqu'un sans en être amoureux, t'as plus dix ans. Juste, entre Tom et moi c'est spécial, on se fait entièrement confiance et, c'est venu naturellement »

Bill hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait, avant de congédier gentiment son frère et ce dernier s'en alla avec un dernier sourire contrit.

Bill avait envie d'être seul, et pour, sûrement la première fois, il n'avait pas envie de rester avec son aîné plus que nécessaire. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la jalousie à son égard qui lui étreignait douloureusement les entrailles depuis qu'il avait vu son frère coucher avec Tom.

Tom. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit la vision assez claire qu'il avait eu de lui quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui avait semblé si attirant, et son corps paraissait juste parfait, conçu exprès pour qu'on le caresse encore et encore. Sa peau devait être douce et chaud, et ses deux bras juste assez musclés pour qu'on si sente en sécurité.

Bill soupira lourdement, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains en jurant.

Il n'avait vraiment pas eu besoin de ça, déjà que ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Tom lui avait sauté aux yeux quelques temps auparavant, et qu'il venait à peine de réussir à les accepter.

[…]

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » hurla Bill en sautant au cou de son frère qui le réceptionna en l'enlaçant affectueusement.

« Merci » lui répondit-il en desserrant son étreinte.

C'était le grand jour, le jour de la fête, et un ami devait occuper Andreas tout l'après-midi pour que Bill et Tom puisse tranquillement achever les préparations sans être dérangés.

Bill était surexcité et Andreas secoua doucement la tête en le regardant sautiller dans le couloir pour aller prendre sa douche.

Il était midi et Bill venait juste de se lever, comme à son habitude le samedi.

« Passe une bonne journée » lui lança-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il prit une courte douche et s'habilla simplement, ne prenant pas la peine de se maquiller vu qu'il se préparerait pour la fête chez Tom. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, son frère était déjà parti, et il s'empressa de récupérer sa tenue pour le soir dans sa chambre, vérifiant une dernière fois si elle était bien assortie aux chaussures qu'il avait prévu de porter. Il la rangea dans son sac avec sa trousse de maquillage et tout son nécessaire de coiffure, et se dépêcha de quitter l'appartement lorsque Tom le bipa pour lui dire qu'il était devant l'immeuble d'Andreas.

« Bonjour ! » s'écria Bill en entrant dans la voiture.

« J'espère que t'es en forme, on a du boulot » déclara Tom, souriant devant l'impatience palpable de l'adolescent.

Le trajet s'effectua rapidement, sous le babillage incessant de Bill à propos de la fête et de combien elle serait géniale, qui continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent enfin dans l'appartement de Tom.

« Alors, par quoi on commence ? » questionna Bill, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire au salon.

« Je suis d'avis qu'on repousse les meubles contre le mur déjà » proposa Tom.

Bill regarda tristement sa manucure à peine refaite, et soupira.

« Okay »

Ils s'activèrent, déplaçant d''abord le canapé, puis retirèrent la télévision de son meuble, la rangeant en sécurité dans la chambre d'ami, pour caler la chaine hi-fi à sa place. Ils installèrent ensuite les enceintes, s'embrouillant entre les différents câbles.

Heureusement l'appartement était grand, Tom étant très aidé de ses parents, et la majeure partie du salon était ainsi libéré, laissant de la place pour danser à l'aise.

Bill s'affala sur le canapé, grognant qu'il était déjà épuisé, alors que Tom ramenait les décorations à installer.

« Allez feignasse, va accrocher cette chose que t'as absolument tenu à acheter ! » ordonna l'adulte en lui tendant une guirlande constituée de petites loupiotes juxtaposées.

« Cette choses est super belle » riposta Bill en daignant se lever pour la saisir.

Il la fixa un moment, releva les yeux vers le plafond, avant de les porter sur Tom.

«T'es un escabeau, bien sûr ? »

Tom se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

« Euh, non ? »

« Bon, et bien, t'as plus qu'à me porter » déclara Bill en croisant les bras. « Allez, à genoux que je monte sur tes épaules ! »

« Bill, tu dois être trop lourd pour que je te porte comme ça » soupira Tom.

« Comment oses-tu ! » s'exclama Bill « Je suis pas gros ! »

« J'ai pas dit que t'étais gros ! »

« Tu l'as insinué ! » poursuivit-il « Ca se fait pas ! »

« Okay Bill c'est bon, je vais te porter » fit Tom en roulant des yeux, et l'androgyne sourit d'un air satisfait.

Effectivement Bill ne devait pas peser grand-chose, se dit Tom alors qu'il se relevait, l'adolescent sur les épaules. Par contre, il était assez gêné de se retrouver littéralement la tête entre les jambes de Bill, sa nuque tout contre son entrejambe, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque ce dernier remua, se démenant pour tenir la guirlande d'une main tout en la punaisant de l'autre sur le plafond.

« Okay c'est bon, maintenant va à droite »

Tom s'exécuta, difficilement, et il ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la ridicule de la situation.

« Arrête de trembler entre mes cuisses Tom, ça me ferait presque de l'effet » déclara Bill, et Tom se pétrifia alors que la brun riait à son tour « Et retire moi une bonne fois pour toute ce balais que tu as dans le cul ! » conclut-il tout en achevant d'accrocher la guirlande.

« C'est bon, fait moi descendre »

Tom s'agenouilla le plus délicatement possible, et Bill descendit de ses épaules. L'adulte se retrouva avec les fesses de Bill juste devant son visage, et il se releva vivement quand il réalisa qu'il les trouvait soudain très intéressantes.

Bill se retourna, levant vers lui ses grands yeux interrogateurs.

« Ca va ? »

Il était totalement démaquillé, ses longs cheveux retombaient naturellement sur ses épaules, et Tom ne put s'empêcher de le contempler un instant. Il était loin du Bill toujours si soigné et si maquillé qu'il côtoyait d'habitude, et il ne sut pourquoi il le trouvait si adorable, avec ses joues qui rosissaient doucement sous son regard insistant.

« Tom ? »

« Ouais, ouais ça va. Je vais juste aller… par là » bégaya Tom en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sous l'étonnement de Bill qui le regarda partir sans mot dire, haussant juste un sourcil.

Tom referma la porte derrière lui et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, soufflant un bon coup. Bill n'avait arrêté de le faire tourner en bourrique ces derniers jours, en multipliant les sous-entendus suspects, et il ne savait quoi penser. Il connaissait Bill depuis qu'il était né, et ce retournement de situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se remémorait le Bill innocent de neuf ans qui lui sautait dans les bras à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il avait dix ans de plus que ce gamin, et pourtant ce dernier le perturbait au plus haut point.

Avant, il trouvait que Bill ressemblait à Andreas, et il y a quelques jours, il s'était senti mal de coucher avec son meilleur ami, parce qu'il voyait Bill en lui.

« Merde » pesta-t-il en s'essuyant le visage dans une serviette de bain « Putain ! »

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits, avant de se résoudre à quitter son refuge pour rejoindre Bill qui devait certainement se poser des questions.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, continuant d'installer correctement les assiettes en cartons et serviettes en papiers sur la nappe en crépon de la table. Tom en fut intérieurement soulagé, et il se remit à son tour aux préparations.

[…]

Tout était prêt, les toasts patientaient sur la table, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de bouteille d'alcool et autre punch. Tom tournait en rond dans la pièce, inspectant le moindre détail pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, et vérifiant une dernière fois que les enceintes de la stéréo fonctionnaient bien.

Il avait juste eu le temps de prendre une douche rapide, avant de laisser la place à Bill qui s'exclamait qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à temps. Maintenant, Tom portait un jean noir terriblement plus près du corps que les baggys qu'il revêtait d'habitude, bien que toujours trop large de l'avis de Bill qui ne jurait que par les jeans hypra-moulants, et une chemise blanche découvrant une partie de son torse halé. Il s'estima une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée, réajustant son bandeau noir sur son front, et se retourna soudainement lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer derrière lui.

Bill sortit dans une volute de fumée et la mâchoire de Tom se décrocha lorsque qu'il effectua un tour sur lui-même pour quémander son avis.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

Ce que Tom en pensait, il ne pouvait le dire sans passer pour un vieux pervers, et il se mordit la langue pour se censurer, se contentant d'un « c'est parfait » à moitié étranglé.

Bill avait lissé ses cheveux qui retombaient souplement sur ses épaules, une mèche barrant une partie de son œil droit, ses yeux étaient cerclés de noirs, davantage qu'à l'habitude, et ses lèvres brillaient de gloss. Jusque là, rien d'extravagant de sa part. Mais il s'était aussi habillé d'une chemise blanche très moulante et presque trop courte, qui dévoilait son tatouage à l'aine et dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits. Il portait un veston noir par-dessus, et, surtout, un minishort de fille noir qui dévoilait la longueur de ses jambes fines juste comme Tom les aimait.

Ce dernier déglutit durement, ne sachant poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur l'adolescent, et fut sauvé par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à quelques amis communs à lui et Andreas. Il les fit entrer, et lorsque son regard se porta de nouveau sur Bill, il avait presque déjà oublié la sensualité inexplicable qui se dégageait de l'androgyne, et il se figea une nouvelle fois.

La soirée allait être longue, très longue.

[…]

Tous les invités étaient arrivés à l'heure, et ils attendaient tous dans le noir, se sentant tous un peu ridicule et cliché, Andreas qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Bill était chargé de guetter l'arrivée de son frère, et il prenait son rôle très au sérieux, l'oreille collée à la porte. Il entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur et des pas résonner dans le couloir, et il chuchota à tout le monde de se tenir près et de se préparer.

Un branle-bas de combat eut lieu rapidement, et enfin, Andreas frappa à la porte. Bill lui ouvrit, restant dissimulé de l'autre côté de la porte. Et d'un coup, tout le monde se leva, une bougie à la main et hurla d'une seule voix :

« Joyeux Anniversaire »

Surpris, et surtout très sensible Andreas porta une main sur sa bouche, avant que son frère ne lui saute dessus et lui chuchote un dernier « bon anniversaire » à l'oreille. Quelqu'un ralluma les lumières et Tom déboucha le Champagne, première bouteille de la soirée, et certainement pas la dernière.

[…]

« Bill, abuse pas trop du Soho là » lui recommanda son frère, lui-même un verre de vodka-pomme à la main. Bill roula ostensiblement des yeux et lui tira la langue avant de s'éloigner, choppant un autre verre dont il ignorait la contenance au passage, reposant le premier.

Il le porta à ses lèvres et grimaça, c'était plutôt fort, avant de le vider en quelques gorgées. Il se sentait encore beaucoup trop sobre pour s'amuser, et son regard ne cessait de se porter sur Tom. Il lui semblait encore plus sexy qu'à l'ordinaire, et c'était autant une torture qu'un véritable plaisir pour ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas sautillant, traversant la piste de danse.

« Tu m'offres un verre, beau mec » lui demanda-t-il avant de glousser.

Peut être n'était-il pas aussi sobre qu'il le pensait au final. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait complètement.

« Bill » soupira Tom, avant de saisir un gobelet sur la table « Je te sers quoi ? »

« N'importe quoi. Ce truc vert là, ça a l'air cool »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, et failli lâcher le verre qu'il tendait à Bill lorsque que ce dernier lui sortit :

« Tu sais que je suis capable d'enfoncer tout le goulot de cette bouteille dans ma bouche, Tom ? »

Quelque part dans son esprit, une voix lui rappela que c'était justement ce qu'il ne devait pas dire, mais il l'ignora, saisissant le gobelet entre les doigts de Tom, et tournant les talons pour se diriger à nouveau vers son frère, d'une démarche très déhanchée.

« Bill » soupira celui-ci « c'est fini, hop, plus de boisson ! » fit-il en lui confisquant son verre « va danser plutôt »

Celui le fixa un instant, avant de lui obéir docilement, pris d'une soudaine envie de danser.

[…]

Bill dansait depuis de longues minutes, se déhanchant à n'en plus finir, d'une manière beaucoup trop sexy, d'après Tom qui le scrutait du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec un groupe d'amis. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la beauté de l'adolescent ce soir-là, et lorsqu'un de ces amis en fit la remarque, il vit rouge.

« Il est vraiment pas mal le frère d'Andy là.» déclara l'un deux.

Les autres se retournèrent pour observer Bill et un dénommé Florian siffla.

« J'avoue, j'en ferais qu'une bouchée » rajouta-t-il

« Mec, il est même pas majeur »

« Rien à taper. Il est trop bandant là »

Tom serra les poings sans même s'en rendre compte.

« A mon avis, si tu l'approches de trop près, Andreas se fera une joie de te castrer. »

« Et Tom aussi, visiblement » rajouta quelqu'un en riant.

« Quoi ? »Se réveilla soudainement l'intéressé, auparavant occupé à imaginer comment décapiter Floriant sans laisser de traces.

« Oh arrête, tu fusilles Floriant du regard depuis tout à l'heure. Tu craques aussi pour le frérot ? »

« N'importe quoi » Tom croisa les bras, énervé. « C'est comme si c'était mon petit frère ».

En prononçant ses derniers mots, il avait l'impression de proférer un mensonge énorme, et il se sentit mal. Parce que c'était exactement le problème. Il avait toujours considérer Bill comme son petit frère depuis sa naissance, et maintenant tout était déglingué dans son esprit.

« Frère ou pas, je me le ferais bien moi » poursuivit Floriant, récoltant un regard pire que noir de Tom qui se retint de le gifler violemment.

A la place, il but une longue gorgée d'alcool qui lui brûla la gorge, et reposa son verre. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la piste de danse, avant de bifurquer soudainement de se poser sur le canapé à côté de son meilleur ami.

[…]

Tous les invités chantaient en cœur la chanson de Joyeux Anniversaire, dans une harmonie assez aléatoire, puis s'en suivit un défilé de cadeaux plus ou moins étranges et plus ou moins couteux, alors que Bill et Tom installait les différents gâteaux sur la table.

Andreas baignait déjà dans les emballages colorés, lorsque Bill, Tom, et les deux autres personnes qui participaient à leur cadeau puissent à leur tour s'accaparaient un instant la star de la fête.

Bill lui tendit simplement une enveloppe que son frère saisit en haussant sourcil. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur une petite carte avec le nom du tatoueur.

« Bon pour le tatouage de tes rêves »lit-il avant de crier hystériquement « C'est génial ! Merci, Merci ! »

Il enlaça fortement les quatre personnes qui l'entouraient, les faisant sourire devant son euphorie.

« Par contre le rendez-vous est dans trois mois. » l'informa Tom « Désolé »

« Rabat joie ! » pesta Bill en lui décochant une pichenette sur l'épaule « tu casses tout ! »

« Toi, va boire un verre et fais pas chier » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Puisque tu m'y autorises, j'y vais de ce pas ».

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers les boissons, sous l'œil indigné d'Andreas qui gronda Tom.

« Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de boire ! Idiot ! »

[…]

« Nan mais regarde-moi celui là ! » grogna Andreas en désignant l'autre côté du salon.

Tom suivit du regard la direction de son bras et écarquilla les yeux, son cœur ratant un ou deux battements sur le coup.

Là, sur la table, en train de se déhancher sensuellement sur « Sexy Bitch », était Bill. Il dansait en fermant les yeux, suivant le rythme de la musique avec son corps entier, et lorsque qu'il passa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure, la rejetant en arrière, Tom déglutit et reporta avec difficulté son attention sur son ami.

« Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ai une mauvaise influence sur ce gosse ! N'importe quoi ! » Poursuivit Andreas, mais Tom ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, ses yeux s'étant déjà reposés sur le spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques pas de là.

Ils glissèrent le long de la silhouette de Bill, s'arrêtant sur la main de l'adolescent qui glissait doucement sous sa propre chemise. Tom se sentit soudainement pris d'une bouffée de chaleur alors qu'il suivait le trajet de cette main qui remontait le long du torse de Bill.

« Tom ? »

Tom avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage, et il eut la décence de rougir. Andreas secoua la tête, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« Donc je disais que… » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre « Oh Floriant ! » Cria-t-il, l'air offusqué.

Tom regarda l'interpellé et ouvrit la bouche en un «o ».

Bill n'était plus seul sur la table, dansant maintenant avec son dos collé contre le torse de Floriant qui baladait ses mains partout sur lui, un peu trop aventureusement au goût des deux amis. Il colla davantage le corps de Bill contre le sien, glissant ses lèvres sur sa gorge.

« Floriant ! » répéta le blond, plus fort, et l'interpellé tourna son visage vers eux.

« Lâche mon frère ! Tout de suite» ordonna-t-il, l'air passablement énervé.

Floriant le gratifia d'un doigt d'honneur avant de s'exécuter tout de même, ne voulant créer de scandale, et Bill n'eut pas l'air perturbé par son absence soudaine, poursuivant sa danse comme si de rien n'était.

« Nan mais celui là je te jure ! Il s'approchera plus de mon frère à moins de cinq mètres ! »

Tom l'écouta proférer des insultes plus terribles les uns que les autres, tout en se mordillant la lèvre avec gène, alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de Bill, comme hypnotisé.

Andreas s'en rendit compte et stoppa soudainement sa diatribe, posant une main sur l'épaule de Tom, rapportant l'attention de ce dernier sur lui.

« N'aie pas peur Tom »

« Quoi ? » s'interloqua le dreadé.

« Je ne râlerai pas si c'est toi tu sais. » déclara Andreas avec un sourire.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il stupidement.

« Allez ! » Andreas lui fit un clin « va le voir, c'est le moment »

« Mais… »

«Ho, ne fais pas semblant, j'ai bien remarqué tous ses regards suspects que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. Allez » rajouta-t-il en poussant son ami en avant.

Tom hocha la tête, incertain, avant de se diriger lentement vers l'adolescent.

« Et Tom ! » s'écria-t-il soudain et ce dernier se retourna vers lui. « J'ai confiance en toi, okay ? Ne lui fais pas de mal »

« Promis » le rassura Tom d'une petite voix, totalement embarrassé par la situation.

En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva devant la table où était toujours l'androgyne.

« Bill ! » l'interpella-t-il, et le sourire que celui-ci lui décocha lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. « Tu veux…euh..tu.. » bégaya-t-il, avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot.

« Oui ? »

« Tu danses avec moi ? » demanda enfin Tom.

Bill lui offrit un deuxième sourire encore plus radieux que le premier, et descendit de la table. Il prit la main de Tom dans la sienne et l'entraina sur la piste de danse, totalement ravi.

Tom enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et Bill cala les siens sur ses épaules, avant de coller son corps contre le sien. Et ils se mirent à danser, le corps de Tom épousant le moindre des mouvements de celui de Bill, sous l'œil attendri d'Andreas à quelques pas de là.

Bill planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tom et ce dernier ne savait comment agir, alors il attira encore davantage son vis-à-vis contre lui, et celui-ci enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, aux anges.

[…]

« On fait une pause ? » proposa Bill à Tom.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait depuis combien de temps ils dansaient ainsi, et Tom consentit à relâcher la prise qu'il maintenait sur le corps de l'adolescent.

Bill se dirigea tout naturellement vers la table pour se servir un verre, et Tom lui retira des mains pour lui en tendre un sans alcool.

« Bois pas trop. J'ai des choses à te dire et je veux que tu t'en souviennes demain… »

La main de Bill trembla autour du gobelet qu'il tenait, avant qu'il ne le boive pour se donner une contenance. Il le reposa, avant d'oser faire face à Tom qui lui prit la main, l'entrainant sur quelques pas avant d'atteindre un coin légèrement plus tranquille, ce qui était difficile vu que l'appartement était plein à craquer.

Bill le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Tom le plaqua doucement contre le mur, l'emprisonnant de son corps. Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches et il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Bill glissa instinctivement ses mains dans ses dreads, s'y raccrochant comme il pouvait alors qu'il fermait les yeux, goûtant enfin la saveur de ses baisers. Tom sentit sa langue lui chatouiller les lèvres, et il les entrouvrit, la laissant venir s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Son ventre se tordit lorsqu'il sentit la petite boule de son piercing rouler délicieusement contre sa langue, et il intensifia le baiser, y prenant le contrôle.

Ses mains caressèrent le haut des cuisses de Bill, avant qu'il n'ose les remonter légèrement, les infiltrant sous le tissu de son short. Ses doigts pressèrent les fesses de Bill qui laissa échapper un gémissement, aspirant sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Tom commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud, et la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Bill lui prouvait que celui-ci aussi. Il détacha presque à contrecœur sa bouche de la sienne, les laissant presque essoufflés, mais Bill reconnecta immédiatement leurs lèvres, s'infiltrant de force dans sa bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, avec une excitation croissant à chaque nouveau contact. Tom écrasait Bill contre le mur, et il saisit une jambe de son vis-à-vis pour la remonter contre ses hanches. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent, et Bill vira écarlate alors que Tom pressait sa virilité dure contre la sienne dans le même état.

Bill mit fin au baiser et Tom embrassa toutes les parties de son visage, totalement insatiable.

« Tom ! Arrête… » Chuchota-t-il.

Tom se stoppa, le fixant avec un air inquiet.

« Bill ? Ca va pas ? »

« Ca irait mieux si on était, disons, dans un endroit moins peuplé » murmura Bill en lui désignant les invités d'un signe de tête.

Tom constata que Floriant le fusillait des yeux, et il lui tira puérilement la langue, avant de rougir sous le regard intense que lui portait Andreas. Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et Andreas hocha doucement la tête.

Tom entremêla alors ses doigts à ceux de Bill et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma doucement la porte et se tourna vers lui. Il caressa sa joue de sa paume de main, et chuchota contre ses lèvres.

« T'as l'air tellement débauché »

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que ses genoux heurtent le lit.

Il déboutonna son veston noir, avant de faire de même avec sa chemise, lentement, lui laissant à tout moment le temps de se rétracter. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où Bill voulait aller exactement, mais il savait qu'il se plierait de toute façon à ses envies.

Il fit glisser la chemise le long de ses bras, lui retirant entièrement, avant de passer ses mains sur son torse fin. Sa peau était douce et chaude sous ses doigts, et il fit basculer Bill sur le lit, se plaçant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

Il se pencha en avant pour déposer ses lèvres au creux de son cou, embrassant son épiderme sucré, et traça un sillon brûlant avec sa langue jusqu'à son nombril. Il l'aspira doucement de sa bouche et Bill gémit doucement son nom, passant une main sous son menton pour le faire remonter jusqu'à son visage.

Tom déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres offertes et le dévisagea intensément. Il était terriblement beau, avec ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres rosies par ses baisers, et Tom craqua, l'embrassant encore une fois. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer.

Bill déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, les doigts tremblant, et Tom posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Bill, tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais »

« Tu ne joues pas avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Jamais. Bill, on fera ce que tu voudras, okay ? »

Bill planta son regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Je veux tout »

Tom avala durement sa salive, et il se sentit comme prêt à dévorer Bill tout entier. A cet instant, plus rien n'importait. Ni la fête qui se déroulait à quelques pas de là, ni les dix ans qui les séparaient, seule comptait l'envie de l'autre qui coulait dans leurs veines et réchauffait leurs corps.

Maintenant, ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, uniquement vêtus de leurs sous-vêtements, et Bill essayait presque de se fondre en Tom tellement il avait besoin de sentir son corps brûlant contre le sien, autour du sien. Il écarta davantage les jambes, augmentant le contact entre leurs deux sexes et Tom infiltra une main entre leurs deux bassins. Il faufila un de ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Bill et l'interrogea du regard.

Bill lui accorda une permission muette et Tom baissa son sous-vêtement, dévoilant son sexe dur et déjà humide. L'adolescent rougit alors que son amant descendait à son tour son dernier vêtement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer sa virilité bien excitée, augmentant sa propre excitation.

Tom se replaça entre ses cuisses, prenant appui sur ses bras de part et d'autre du visage de Bill, et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient, lâchant de lourds soupirs lorsque que Bill prit l'initiative d'enrouler ses doigts fins autour de leurs sexes.

Le plaisir montait par vagues en Bill, et il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Tom alors qu'il les masturbait tout deux de sa main libre, de manière totalement irrégulière. Tom commençait lui aussi à perdre contact avec la réalité, adorant la façon avec laquelle le corps fin de Bill épousait le sien.

Il se retira de la prise de Bill et se redressa sur le lit. Il se pencha sur la côté vers sa table de chevet, en retirant un préservatif qu'il posa sur le matelas, et un tube de lubrifiant. Il sentait le regard de Bill suivre le moindre de ses gestes, et il le dévisagea sérieusement. Il allait pour parler mais Bill le devança.

« Je te veux Tom, en entier » affirma-t-il, d'une voix tout de même incertaine.

Tom déglutit, ayant l'impression que son corps brûlait littéralement d'envie tellement son désir pour Bill était fort. Il se recula sur le lit et écarta les jambes de son amant à l'extrême. Il enduit trois doigts de lubrifiant, et amena son index tout contre l'entrée de Bill. Il la titilla d'abord, le faisant se tortiller sur le matelas pour en quémander plus en de longs gémissements plaintif.

Tom infiltra enfin un premier doigt en lui, appréciant son étroitesse qui le pressa instinctivement. Bill ne put s'empêcher de se crisper sous l'intrusion, cette sensation était nouvelle, mais pourtant pas pour lui déplaire. Un peu étrange, aussi. Tom effectuait quelques vas-et-viens en lui, quelque peu rapides, car même s'il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il était horriblement impatient.

Il pénétra Bill d'un deuxième doigt, s'appliquant à le préparer correctement malgré le désir qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il plia ses phalanges, avant de changer l'angle de pénétration de ses doigts, cherchant ce point précis qui enverrait Bill dans les étoiles.

Bill hoqueta, serrant fortement les couvertures entre ses mains, et il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Il s'amusa un instant à titiller cet endroit particulier de son anatomie, le rendant tremblant et gémissant à n'en plus finir.

C'était meilleur que tout ce que Bill avait pu connaitre jusque ici, c'est-à-dire pas énormément de choses, et il ne put retenir un cri lorsque Tom le pénétra de trois doigts en tapant en plein dans sa prostate. Il sentait sa vision se faire trouble et son souffle erratique, cependant, lorsque qu'il sentit Tom retirer ses doigts, et l'entendit déchirer l'emballage du préservatif, il s'alarma tout de même.

« At-at-attends » prononça difficilement Bill et Tom stoppa tout mouvement.

« Je suis encore vierge »

Bill avait presque envie de se cacher alors que Tom sentait son érection durcir davantage à la pensée qu'il était le premier à goûter à ce corps savoureux. Et le dernier, aussi, espérait-il secrètement.

« J'ai confiance en toi Tom » déclara-t-il sérieusement « Juste. Fais, euhm, attention, okay ? ». Bill était devenu totalement cramoisi et Tom sourit à cette vision.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Bordel Tom ! » geignit l'adolescent.

L'adulte prit cela pour un oui et finit d'enfiler la protection. Il se positionna contre l'intimité de Bill et ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, le pressant contre sa chaleur.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement une dernière fois, conscients qu'il était maintenant beaucoup trop tard pour un retour en arrière.

De toute façon aucun des deux n'en avait envie, et Tom le pénétra le plus délicatement possible. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il ne bougea plus, et caressa délicatement le visage de Bill qui respirait fortement. La première fois n'était pas vraiment la plus agréable, il le savait, et c'était son rôle de donner du plaisir à son amant, pour cette fois particulière.

Bill se détendit, savourant les baisers de Tom contre sa gorge et la chaleur de son corps autour du sien. Il se sentait terriblement bien entre les bras de Tom, en sécurité, malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait un peu. Mais rien d'horrible, et il soupira d'aise lorsque Tom se retira de lui.

Celui-ci le re-pénétra une nouvelle fois. La sensation du corps exquisément étroit et chaud de Bill autour de lui était grisante, et il gémit doucement alors qu'il entamait un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens en lui. Bill commençait à onduler sous lui, accentuant ses pénétrations, et Tom le prit un peu plus fortement.

Bill lia ses mains à celles de Tom et ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir qui l'envahissait par vague. Il gémissait une litanie de « Tom » et ce dernier en perdait la tête.

Ils firent l'amour tendrement encore de longues minutes, et Bill jouit en un cri étouffé par les lèvres de Tom. Celui effectua un dernier mouvement en lui avant de venir à son tour, laissant son corps retomber sur celui de son amant.

Automatiquement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille fine et il roula sur le dos, l'entrainant avec lui. Il retira distraitement le préservatif, l'envoyant sur le sol.

Bill haletait, son visage enfouit contre l'épaule de Tom et ses mains posées sur son torse. Il avait du mal à s'en remettre. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait imaginé depuis longtemps et maintenant, c'était fait, et il avait Tom tout contre lui, rien qu'à lui, et cette idée le faisait planer.

Il l'avait l'impression de rêver, et il se pinça discrètement pour vérifier qu'il était bien dans la réalité.

Satisfait, il tourna son regard vers Tom, le contemplant à travers ses paupières à demi-closes. Ce dernier lui sourit, attendri, resserrant son étreinte autour de lui. Bill en profita pour se blottir encore davantage contre lui, avant de sombrer rapidement dans un doux sommeil.

[…]

Tom n'avait aucune idée de comment avait fini la fête, et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait éperdument. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il restait silencieux, à contempler son amant qu'il tenait entre les bras, la lumière du jour se reflétant sur son corps nu. Ce dernier remuait de temps à temps, marmonnant des paroles insaisissables, avant de s'immobiliser, son souffle chaud caressant la peau de Tom.

Il finit par papillonner des paupières, et se réveiller complètement. Il se retrouva face à face avec Tom, et sourit de toutes ses dents, l'embrassant chastement en guise de bonjour.

Mais Tom en voulut plus, et ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Andreas, qui se racla peu discrètement la gorge. Ils se séparèrent brusquement et le blond rit aux éclats alors que Bill remontait la couverture sur les corps nus.

« C'est bon je vous ai déjà vu tout les deux à poil ! »

Bill se renfrogna à cette phrase, mais son frère ne le remarqua pas, continuant sur sa lancée.

« J'étais juste passé voir si y'avez besoin d'aide pour ranger le bazar total qui règne dans ton appart, Tom. Je pense que oui »

Tom soupira, lassé d'avance, avant de dire « laisse Andy, Depuis quand on range après son anniversaire ? C'est pas à toi de t'en occuper. »

« Sûr ? »

« Ouais »

« Dis plutôt que vous voulez juste rester ensemble sans moi hein ! C'est bon j'ai compris. » Rit-il « Bill tu passes chez moi ce soir okay ? »

Bill acquiesça, et Andreas referma la porte, les laissant seuls.

« Il a un peu cassé la magie du premier réveil non ? » plaisanta Tom, et Bill baissa la tête, jouant avec les doigts de l'adulte, hésitant.

« Bill ? » s'inquiéta Tom.

« On est bien ensemble, Tom, hein ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur leurs mains.

« Oh ! Il me semblait que c'était assez clair pourtant »

Bill redressa son visage vers lui.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que je m'autoproclame ton petit ami ça te va »

Bill laissa un long soupir de soulagement.

« Putain j'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je suis amoureux de toi ! » S'écria-t-il, avant de piquer un fard. « Au moins comme ça c'est dit » marmonna-t-il juste avant que Tom ne l'entraine une nouvelle fois dans un long baiser.

[…]

Cela faisait un mois qu'il sortait avec Tom, de l'extérieur, cela pouvait paraitre court, mais pour Bill c'était un rêve éveillé.

Andreas lui avait bien sûr demandé les moindres détails, mais il avait refusé de lui raconter leur nuit, se contentant de vagues indications. Mais cela avait suffit à le faire sautiller partout en chantant que Bill était maintenant un homme, ce qui l'agaçait fortement.

Ce jour-là, il attendait Tom à la sortie des cours, pour ensuite aller chez Bill. Il passait le plus clair de son temps chez Tom, mais il était temps d'avouer à ses parents qu'il ne passait pas toutes ces nuits chez Andréas, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient.

La circulation était dense, et c'était sans surprise qu'il vit Tom arriver vers lui à pieds, garé beaucoup plus loin, comme il l'avait prévenu quelques minutes plus tôt. Bill lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, se moquant des regards que les lycéens lui jetaient.

Il consentit à se détacher de son petit ami, se retournant vers ses amies qui contemplaient ce dernier. Elles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment rencontré, et Kristin tomba presque en admiration, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude réprobateur de Bill.

« Pas touche ! »

« Ouh, jaloux » chuchota Tom à son oreille et Bill lui tira la langue.

« Ouais, si je veux ! Tu es à moi »

« J'aime ça » murmura Tom « Mais c'est surtout toi qui va être à moi ce soir. T'es craquant aujourd'hui »

« Pas de bêtises, je te signale qu'on voit mes parents ! Garde tes pulsions pour plus tard, du moins en espérant que mon père ne te castre pas »

Tom grogna, et ils finirent par délaisser le groupe de fille pour partir en direction de la voiture de l'adulte.

« Je stresse Tom, et si ils le prennent mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas Bill. Tes parents m'aiment bien, non ? »

« Ils t'aimeraient peut être moins bien si ils savaient que t'as couché avec leur deux fils ! »

Tom soupira.

« Ils n'ont pas à savoir pour Andy, Bill. »

« Mais moi je sais ! » rétorqua Bill.

« Et ? C'est quoi le problème ? » S'irrita Tom en stoppant sa marche.

« Rien. Avance »

« Bill ! » cria Tom « Je veux que tu me dises ce qui va pas ! Je sais que t'es en froid avec ton frère, alors parle-moi ! »

Bill s'arrêta, se retournant vers Tom.

« Tu as couché avec mon frère Tom ! » déclara-t-il.

« Je sais, et ? »

« ET ? Et alors je suis jaloux, voilà, t'es content ? »

« Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ! Je suis jaloux parce que je suis sûr que…que tu préférais coucher avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, voilà ! Parce que moi j'avais aucune putain d'expérience avant toi et que j'ai honte et que je me sens ridicule à côté d'Andy ! »

Bill tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas, mais Tom fut plus rapide et le rattrapa rapidement, le plaquant contre le mur.

« Bill ! Je ne vous compare pas, et je ne vous ai jamais comparé. C'est totalement diffèrent ! Andreas est mon meilleur ami, pour qui, certes, j'ai énormément d'affection. Et toi, tu es mon petit ami, et c'est toi que j'aime ! »

Bill ouvrit de grands yeux avant de porter une main à sa bouche, passant en une demi-seconde de l'état de colère à l'état de bonheur.

« Et tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je n'ai jamais autant aimé faire l'amour à quelqu'un depuis que c'est toi ce quelqu'un ! Parce qu'on s'aime, et que ça m'émerveille à chaque fois de sentir à quel point tu m'aimes, et de te faire sentir à quel point, moi, je t'aime ! »

Bill enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tom, se serrant contre lui.

« Ne me fais plus de crise pareil, okay ? »

[…]

Tom ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était, juste qu'il était assez tard pour que le soleil soit déjà levé et que ses rayons éclairent faiblement la chambre, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse observer le jeune homme de vingt ans allongé à ses côtés, profondément endormi.

Bill n'avait fait que s'embellir au cours des quatre années passées, et il le dépassait même en taille maintenant, ce qui l'avait fait bien rire.

Il se sentait mal, parfois, de constater que la beauté de Bill venait seulement d'éclore totalement, alors que la sienne commençait déjà à faner. Bill ne cessait de lui répéter le contraire, qu'il était comme le bon vin, qu'il se bonifiait avec l'âge, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi sexy que maintenant. Et surtout, il s'horrifiait dès que Tom se trouvait trop vieux, le taquinant en lui disant que c'était juste la crise de la trentaine, et que ça lui passerait.

Tom aimait le croire, il faut dire que Bill avait de très bons arguments, notamment son envie insatiable de lui. C'était sensé s'atténuer avec le temps, du moins c'était ce que pensait Tom auparavant, mais il était heureux de constater que même après 4 ans de vie de couple, ils s'aimaient toujours autant, si ce n'était plus, et surtout passaient encore souvent des nuits entières à faire l'amour.

Exactement comme la nuit passée.

Il fallait dire qu'il venait de demander Bill en mariage. Il avait cette idée en tête depuis presque deux ans, à dire vrai, mais avant Bill était encore trop jeune, et surtout, le mariage venait seulement de leur être autorisé. Le temps de choisir la bague, et il lui avait demandé, le faisant pleurer de joie. Puis Bill l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit pour fêter ça, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant.

Un jour, il aimerait pouvoir lui demander de fonder une famille. Mais il fallait attendre que l'adoption soit autorisée.

Mais il s'en fichait, il patienterait, de toute façon, ils avaient tout leur temps.


End file.
